La maison du Diable
by Sulfuric-clouds
Summary: Le jour de leur dixième anniversaire, Pietro passe à l’asile pour rendre visite à sa sœur après de longs mois de séparation. Il y découvre une Wanda complètement terrifiée par ses pouvoirs. Pouvoirs qu’elle n’arrive ni à maîtriser, ni même à comprendre.


**Disclaimer :** X-Men : Evolution ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fic. C'est dommage d'ailleurs parce que j'en aurais besoin !

**A/N :** Ce oneshot est ma première fic sur X-Men : Evolution (je commence humblement) et aussi la première fic que je met en ligne. Je n'ai jamais osé soumettre mes « œuvres » à la critique avant. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop mauvais…

* * *

**La maison du Diable.**

**

* * *

**

Pietro pénétra timidement dans la petite pièce pauvrement meublée. Un paillasson devant la porte par laquelle il était entré, un autre exactement identique devant la porte qui lui faisait face et entre les deux une simple table rectangulaire avec ses deux chaises en aluminium assorties constituaient son seul mobilier. Le carrelage glacé luisait, les murs étaient totalement nus et dépourvus de tapisserie ou de tout autre ornement et enfin le plafond apparaissait bas et terriblement menaçant. Le jeune garçon grimaça légèrement et ses paupières papillonnèrent vivement pour protéger ses yeux bleu pâle de la lumière crue diffusée par la grosse ampoule qui surplombait la table. En effet, cette espèce de réduit était d'une propreté et d'une blancheur éclatante du sol au plafond, ce qui permettait à la lumière agressive et aveuglante de se réfléchir aisément et de brûler ses pupilles fragiles.

Pietro frissonna. Il n'était venu ici qu'une seule et unique fois auparavant et savait pertinemment qu'il n'y resterait pas longtemps, mais l'atmosphère stérile et oppressante de l'endroit lui donnait malgré tout la chair de poule. Il avait presque l'impression que les murs immaculés se rapprochaient de lui pour l'enfermer et l'écraser comme un insecte. De plus, l'unique fenêtre ornée de gros barreaux en acier était minuscule et ses vitres en épais verre dépoli ne laissaient filtrer qu'une faible lueur blafarde qui n'avait rien à voir avec les chaleureux et éclatants rayons du soleil qui brillait au-dehors. Un fait qui contribuait encore à renforcer son sentiment de claustrophobie. Dans cette sorte de cagibi sordide régnait également un silence de mort qui le mettait tout particulièrement mal à l'aise. A chaque inspiration il pouvait entendre sans le moindre effort l'air aseptisé s'engouffrer dans ses poumons. A chaque instant il pouvait entendre les battements sourds de son cœur et leur rythme désordonné par l'appréhension et la vague angoisse qui l'avaient saisi au moment où il était entré dans le grand bâtiment. Mais le pire de tout se produisait lorsque ce calme ouaté était brièvement perturbé par des cris rauques et déchirants qui résonnaient plus loin dans le couloir, par delà la porte qu'il ne franchirait jamais. Des hurlements atroces qui provenaient de l'endroit où Wanda passait toutes ses journées depuis de très nombreux mois.

Le jeune garçon s'avança dans la petite salle d'entretien alors que la porte se refermait silencieusement derrière lui comme le lourd sas d'une chambre à gaz. Il déglutit péniblement et se dirigea vers le siège le plus proche où il déposa le sac à dos rouge vif qui contenait le cadeau qu'il avait amené pour sa sœur jumelle. Ils avaient tous les deux dix ans aujourd'hui et leur père l'avait enfin autorisé à lui rendre visite. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vue. Elle devait avoir bien changé. Pourvu qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas de ne pas être venu plus tôt. En effet, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne parvienne à demander au moins une fois à son père quand est-ce qu'il la reverrait, quand est-ce qu'elle rentrerait, quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient à nouveau jouer ensemble sur la pelouse verdoyante du jardin, quand est-ce que ce serait enfin comme avant…

Au début, son père lui avait assuré que ce ne serait pas long et que Wanda serait bientôt de retour de la superbe maison de repos où elle se remettait sur pieds. Et il l'avait cru bien qu'il ne se soit jamais souvenu que sa chère sœur ait été un jour malade. Au contraire, elle avait toujours été très vigoureuse, très résistante. Bien plus que lui qui était plus frêle et plus fragile même s'il était le garçon qui était censé être le plus fort des deux. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché comme ça. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, Wanda était la plus grande, la plus robuste, la plus turbulente, la plus impulsive, la plus emportée… La plus colérique aussi. Tandis que son propre tempérament était plus réfléchi et plus posé, presque un peu trop doux. Non, décidément les stéréotypes n'avaient jamais pu leur être appliqués et Pietro trouvait étrange que ce soit sa jumelle et non lui qui ait des problèmes de santé. Pourtant il n'avait jamais réellement mis en doutes les propos de son père. Après tout, un père ne ment pas à son fils. N'est ce pas ?

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que son désir de revoir sa sœur ne cessait de grandir et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de harasser son père à longueur de journées, celui-ci lui avait avoué que Wanda était au plus mal et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle demeure dans cet institut spécialisé. Il avait expliqué à son fils qu'elle y recevait des soins constants et contraignants qui n'admettaient aucune visite mais que tout était mis en œuvre pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise et en sécurité et bien que la situation soit difficile pour tous, ce n'était que pour son propre bien. Le petit garçon avait hoché gravement la tête, pensant comprendre mais n'avait pu retenir une grosse larme de rouler sur sa joue. Son père ne l'avait jamais essuyée et était retourné prestement dans son bureau pour poursuivre son travail.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Pietro voyait de moins en moins son père. Lui qui avait été si présent pour ses jumeaux lors de leur toute petite enfance se montrait maintenant distant, dur et froid et passait le plus clair de son temps loin de son foyer. Le jeune garçon avait tout d'abord cru qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer sa mère, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il n'était jamais ni détendu, ni souriant, ni heureux lorsqu'il franchissait la grande double porte de la maison pour s'en aller une fois de plus. Au contraire, son visage était perpétuellement figé en un masque austère, rigide et impénétrable. Pietro s'était ensuite dit qu'il ne les aimait peut-être plus Wanda et lui. Après tout, cela expliquerait la colère glacée mais soigneusement contenue qu'il montrait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait d'aller voir sa sœur. Pourtant le petit garçon n'abandonnait pas et ne discutait plus que de cet unique et récurrent sujet.

Tant et si bien qu'un beau jour son père avait finalement cédé et ordonné à son chauffeur de conduire Pietro à l'asile. A l'époque, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un asile pouvait être mais il s'en moquait bien sûr éperdument. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver sa sœur adorée après tous ces longs mois de séparation. Mais quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert pour la toute première fois qu'un asile n'était pas du tout une belle maison de repos luxueuse et confortable où les patients pouvaient se rétablir tranquillement à leur aise ! Le choc avait été terrible quand il avait compris dans quel endroit glauque et sinistre Wanda était forcée de vivre. Et quand il l'avait enfin vue s'avancer vers lui en tremblant, comme une pâle copie d'elle-même, comme un pauvre fantôme dont on avait dérobé l'âme, il avait cru que son cœur allait se briser dans sa poitrine.

Pietro tressaillit en se remémorant ces souvenirs qui n'étaient au fond pas si lointains. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Wanda et n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose, que les médecins décrètent qu'elle était guérie et qu'ils la laissent repartir avec lui. La dernière fois, il l'avait à peine entraperçue et n'avait pu lui glisser que quelques mots avant que les docteurs ne la lui arrachent, prétextant qu'elle était bien trop mal et qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir. Aujourd'hui c'était leur anniversaire et il ne voulait pas être renvoyé. Il fallait qu'il la voie, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise à quel point elle lui manquait et combien il l'aimait. Ces médecins ne pouvaient pas être cruels au point de lui refuser ça, de leur refuser ça. N'est ce pas ?

Pietro patientait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, attendant anxieusement debout près de sa chaise, lorsque la porte d'en face s'ouvrit enfin en grinçant, livrant le passage à sa sœur jumelle et à l'infirmière en blouse blanche qui l'avait escortée jusqu'ici et qui se retira aussitôt, les laissant seuls à seuls. Wanda restait immobile, le dos collé à la porte désormais close. Les sourcils froncés, elle dévisageait son frère de ses yeux bleu sombre, suspicieux et colériques. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, elle avait l'air encore plus mal en point qu'à leur précédente entrevue et était presque méconnaissable. Pourtant c'était bien elle, sa sœur chérie, sa jumelle irremplaçable. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et du pli contrarié que formaient ses lèvres écarlates à chaque fois qu'elle était mécontente. Mais quelle allure n'avait elle pas à l'instant présent ! Elle qui avait été si jolie ressemblait désormais à une véritable sorcière. Avant elle était toujours soigneusement coiffée et ses jolies mèches aile de corbeau retombaient lisses et brillantes sur ses épaules. Alors que maintenant ses cheveux trop longs étaient sales et emmêlés comme si elle ne les avait plus brossés depuis son départ de la maison. De plus elle était maigre, presque décharnée et encore plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. De profonds cernes violacés soulignaient les yeux ternes qui étaient plongés dans les siens et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient tout aussi durs et froids que ceux de leur père.

**« Wanda ? »** chuchota-t-il presque effrayé par son apparence mais surtout par le regard qu'elle lui lançait **« Wanda c'est vraiment toi ? »**

**« Va-t-en, je te déteste ! »** s'écria-t-elle en lui crachant ces simples mots à la figure comme s'il s'agissait du plus mortel des venins, tandis que la lourde porte située derrière elle vibrait imperceptiblement sur ses gonds.

Pietro eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu la plus violente gifle de sa vie et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion d'être avec elle, de passer quelques instants avec sa sœur adorée dont l'absence lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus, il apprenait de sa propre bouche qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la souffrance morale puisse être aussi forte, bien plus forte que la douleur physique et que les blessures intérieures que personne ne pouvait voir puissent causer autant de peine.

**« C'est… C'est vrai ? »** bredouilla-t-il sous le choc **« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**

**« Tu m'as abandonnée ! »** accusa-t-elle alors que de longs sanglots dévalaient ses joues livides et creusées **« Papa et toi m'avez abandonnée ! Vous m'avez enfermée ici, loin de vous, pour mieux m'oublier ! »**

**« Non c'est faux ! Je pense à toi tous les jours ! Tous les soirs avant de m'endormir et tous les matins après m'être réveillé ! »** la détrompa-t-il **« Je te le jure Wanda ! Jamais je ne t'oublierai ! »**

**« Tu mens ! »** s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix stridente où perçaient bien plus de douleur et de souffrance que de colère, alors que ses genoux se dérobaient sous elle et qu'elle s'effondrait sur le carrelage immaculé qui commençait déjà à se lézarder tout autour d'elle avec des craquements sinistres.

Son frère la considéra quelques secondes bouche bée tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient de violence, avant de réagir, de courir jusqu'à elle et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés pour la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras.

**« Chut Wanda… Calme-toi, s'il te plaît… »** murmura-t-il en essayant de la bercer tendrement comme ils le faisaient auparavant quand l'un d'entre eux se réveillait en sursaut après un cauchemar.

Sa jumelle se débattit sauvagement, tentant sans succès de se libérer de son étreinte et Pietro sursauta lorsque de gros impacts se mirent à apparaître sur les carreaux de la petite fenêtre grillagée. On aurait dit que quelqu'un au-dehors lançait des cailloux sur le verre pour le faire éclater. Néanmoins, il cessa rapidement de s'en préoccuper pour tourner toute son attention vers sa sœur qui continuait à vouloir se débarrasser de lui à n'importe quel prix.

**« Lâche-moi ! »** hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons alors que la chaise en aluminium la plus proche se renversait toute seule dans un fracas épouvantable et se tordait sur elle-même comme déformée par une main géante et invisible **« Lâche-moi ! Je ne supporte pas que tu me touches ! »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** demanda-t-il affolé tout en resserrant sa prise sur elle, cette fois-ci plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour la consoler, tandis qu'il fixait la fenêtre où les impacts se multipliaient à une vitesse effrayante jusqu'à ce que la vitre finisse par voler en éclats, projetant des bris de verre dans toute la pièce.

Les deux enfants toujours étroitement enlacés se plaquèrent encore un peu plus contre le sol tout en poussant des hurlements de terreur qui s'arrêtèrent abruptement peu après la bruyante explosion de l'épais double vitrage. Un silence pesant s'en suivit, uniquement rompu par leurs respirations haletantes et par les sourdes pulsations de leurs cœurs qui battaient la chamade.

**« Nous sommes dans la maison du Diable Pietro ! »** chuchota la petite fille d'une voix étranglée, le visage toujours enfoui contre sa poitrine où elle respirait son odeur fraîche et rassurante qui lui rappelait les vivifiantes brises crépusculaires qui soufflaient sur leur jardin le soir **« Nous sommes dans la maison du Diable et ces choses bizarres et horribles se produisent toujours autour de moi ici. »**

**« Et tu n'étais pas malade quand Papa t'as envoyée là-dedans alors ? »** questionna-t-il doucement tout en lui frottant le dos pour la calmer.

**« Non. Je me sentais très bien avant et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais vu quoi que se soit d'aussi atroce quand j'étais encore à la maison, quand j'étais encore avec toi. »** répondit-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux angoissés dans les siens **« C'est la maison du Diable qui me fait ça ! Elle est en train de me détruire ! »**

**« Wanda… »**

**« Pietro promet-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras plus ! »** supplia-t-elle sur un ton insistant et désespéré **« Jure-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais derrière toi ! »**

Et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il promit. Il promit sans savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir sa parole…

* * *

**A/N :** Voilà ! J'apprécierais les critiques constructives (mais pas trop violentes hein, c'est ma première fic) pour m'aider à m'améliorer. J'aimerais en particulier savoir si mes descriptions passent bien, si elles ne sont pas trop lourdes. Merci pour vos commentaires !


End file.
